Sonic PROject
by Misty the Hedgehog
Summary: Espio was sent to Skyline Turret and hasn't returned for hours. Sonic was sent to chase after him, only instead to find an enemy that even he never expected to exist. Chapter 7 & 8 added: It's Awakened... & They're Here Too?
1. In Salania: Prolouge

**Sonic PROject**

_**Prologue**_

She sat on the fence for a while watching her pets graze the grass around the village, and sniffing away at the villagers with boredom. She sighed lowly as she also stared down at her little sister, who gripped her waist and hugged her tightly. She placed a hand on her head and rubbed it lightly as she stared back up towards the mountains, seeing a dragon-like creature fly in with a rider.

She faced back down to her sister, "Get ready for bed honey."

She nodded and skipped to their tent, not looking back at her older sister.

She watched her little sister skp, thinking about how she was the only thing left of any of her family. The wolf didn't seem very intimidated by the night as her sister walked into the tent, thn quickly faced back to some incoming visitors. In came a dragon horse mix creature almost to a nose dive into the ground, with an strong looking male echidna riding its back.She watched careully, seeing the echidna quickly get off and rushed to her. It was the echidna that delivered bad news, and by the looks of how the day has been going, it was going to be the worst news.

"Are you the leader of this village?" The echidna asked her.

"She just left, but I can take a message." She answered.

"Tell her that the Emeralds are red." He stated, "All of them."

She stared at him blankly, "And?"

"We've been getting reports of small hedgehog and chameleon-like aliens roaming the forests," He stated, "And they're fierce as they are small."

She rolled her eyes, "Great, any victims?"

"Three injured." He started off.

"Hmm." She nodded, instantly thinking that these reports were minor, and were to be of no worry.

"And thirty two dead." He finished.

She paused, staring at the messenger awkwardly, almost wanting to faint, "You're kidding?"

He shook his head, "It's true."

She wanted proof, which was to turn out to be him. The echidna leaned over and pulled up his pant leg, showing deep cuts, bite marks, and blood still trailing down it. Since there was very little light around, the wound looked extra gory. She couldn't believe it, the wound was horrifying, with the thought over thirty were dead made her shiver.

"Those little bastards bite like a wild devil." He growled, "If you see one, you'd better be prepared to kill the fuckers."

"What do they look like?" She dared asking.

The echidna spun around and reached over into the bags strapped to the dragon, and drug out a dead carcass about three feet long, and tossed it in front of her. She leaped back as it landed, blood splattered a little on her feet. From what she could make of it, it was a small chameleon-shaped creature with black claws and a few quills on the shoulders and hip, grayish, but surprisingly small.

"Their eyes are black with red slits that shine brightly in this time of night." He added, "You might want to let me keep it so you guys don't get swarmed."

She stared up and nodded, "Sure, and did you say swarms?"

"Of about ten or sometimes twenty." He warned, grabbing the dead cretin, "Like I said, if you see one, you'd better be ready."

She nodded, and continued to watch him, getting on his ride and spinning it to where it was to run opposite to where it came from, straight through the village.

He stared at her softly and worriedly, "And if I were smart Shara-Lee, I'd move elsewhere before you start seeing signs of them, somewhere where they already attacked. Cause they won't go back there for a long time."

"I have too much to lose." She growled a little, "I'd rather stay here and watch them come to me instead of going somewhere recently attacked. Besides we're pretty damn strong, remember the last attack?"

"That I do," He nodded, "But just make sure that your precious Glacias is warned as soon as she gets here."

She nodded in agreement, and stepped aside for the rider to leave. The dragon snorted a little and bolted with great speed down through the village. It spread it's massive wings and went into the air, flapping its wings every second to get higher into the sky, and the rider low on its back. She growled a little, the news disturbed her, and a small chill traced her spine and made the fox twitch. She leaned against a post behind her and stared at the nearly filled moon, bright as ever in the clear sky. Still, she felt a sense of displeasure in the area, it started to spook her.

One of her pets started squawking loudly in fear, tramping back into the pen she leaned against, and spreading its wings as it reared up in the pen. The female spun around and walked into the pen, seeing a silhouette dance across the ground in front of the creature. The shadow kept trying to get to the side, but the creature kept going the wrong way, and had to recoil again and again.

Soon her sister ran out of the tent, still in her clothes and crying. The smaller fox spun her head around, and was instantly shoved down to the ground as another small shadow came out of nowhere and attacked her. Shara-Lee quickly bolted out of the pen and rushed to her little sister with her sword and drew it out. The sword glowed bright blue, and shined upon the shadow, which paused and stared up at her with its red slits.

It was instantly shot away from her little sister as a spear tagged it in the head, and pinned it in the dirt. She spun to where the spear came from and seen a dark dingo run beside her sister and picked her up.

"We've got to get out of here! Now!" He snapped, "Grab Sango and Tatoria and leave!"

She stared at the male dingo with worry, "What about the rest? Glacias!"

"We have no choice." He insisted, "They've surrounded the whole villagers!"

She took a quick glance around, seeing her friends getting attacked, and many falling onto the ground while being eaten alive, then soon about five went after the corpse and devoured it. The villagers cried everywhere around her, with a fire already lit on one of the tent, soon lit up the village and the creatures all around.

Another cretin leaped up and tried attacking Shara-Lee's sister again, the dingo though whipped his arm around and smacked it across the neck with a karate chop, and killed it instantly. Shara-Lee then spun around and seen three more charge after her, and many others behind that scattered all around, two attacking some of her creatures. She whipped the sword around and sliced their heads right off, spinning around back to the pen and whistled for her endangered pet.

The horse looking creature stomped on another one, then galloped to her, along with three others. The dingo then placed her little sister on one, and tied a rope to Shara-Lee's main pet. Shara-Lee then grabbed the one she called over and hopped on, and stared down at the dingo.

He also hopped on one, and tied a rope around its neck, "Lets go!"

Two more of the creatures leaped at Shara-Lee, and hurriedly she smacked them with the sword and kicked her ride to go. It bolted forward with the other one with her sister beside her, and took off into the air, with the dingo following her with his, slapping few more cretins aside as they were taking off.

Shara-Lee glanced at her little sister, seeing she was wounded, but luckily not too badly. She sighed with a bit of relief, but was shaking badly from the scare, and nearly seeing her sister die in front of her face.

The dingo flew beside her and stared at her worriedly, "Are you hurt?"

"No," She replied, "You?"

"One nicked my finger," he answered back, "Nothing else."

She nodded, "Thanks for saving Milaise, Kazer."

He smiled, "I'd do anything for your lives."

She smiled back, hearing her ride squawk a little, just in random.

* * *

Okay kinda bad, srry 


	2. The Message

**Chapter 1:**

**The Message**

The hedgehog yawned loudly as he stretched on the bed, a small cool breeze slightly coating his fur and forced him to shiver. He sat up and growled a bit lowly seeing the thermostat wasn't turned to what he wanted, and was below 40 degrees. Sonic whipped his leg around irritated and started pacing out of his room and into the small hallway, leading to some stairs into the living room. The blue hedgehog then strolled into the kitchen where Rouge stared at him blankly.

"Are you okay?" The female asked him.

Sonic collapsed into his chair and laid his head and arms out on the table, nearly tipping Tails' glass of milk over as the fox read the paper, "No…"

Distracted from reading, Tails folded the paper up and took a small moment to examine the hedgehog, "You look like you haven't slept in days, what's wrong?"

He growled again, "Things…"

"Define things." Rouge demanded, setting her warm mocha on the counter.

He didn't really want to talk about what was bugging him the past few days, he figured it was just nothing, but after that night, he was for certain something was wrong. Uneasy about even thinking about it, he continue talk around it.

"I've just haven't been sleeping well, that's all." Sonic muttered lowly.

Tails raised a brow, "You sure?"

"He's lying." A lower tone stated behind Tails.

Sonic raised his head towards the speaker, Shadow walking into the kitchen, and Espio walking over to sit beside him.

The chameleon's eyes stared at his, knowing the hedgehog was lying, "What's really the matter?"

"Probably just dreaming of bad things that'll never happen." Shadow shrugged, "Course when you think abut it, it isn't usually Sonic's night…"

Sonic turned his head halfway to Shadow, watching him grab a mug, "How would you know?"

Shadow grinned a little, "Since I was told by Espio he's also been having the same dream."

Sonic flipped his head to the chameleon with alert, "Which one?"

Rouge smailed at Shadow, appealing him for the trap.

Espio stared at Sonic questionably, but pushed his mind to his dream, "Where a huge black creature was attacking me, at least I thought it was."

Sonic gulped lightly, "But you were dead in the dream, weren't you?"

Shadow slammed his hands beside the hedgehog, seeing the blue one yelp in astonishment and stared back at him with a little fear.

"So the dream's your problem?" Shadow asked the blue one.

"Did I say that?" Sonic asked him, "N-No the dream isn't my problem."

"You made it sound like it." Tails pointed out and faced Espio, "What was the last thing you remembered?"

"Just pain," Espio stated, "Pain in the stomach, and if I did see anything, it was a massive black figure, nothing more."

"What about you?" Rouge poked Sonic.

"Same same." Sonic lied, "Now if you excuse me, I'm jumping in the shower."

Sonic quickly leaped out of his chair and scurried towards the living room, quickly slowed up with Knuckles standing there blocking the doorway. Knuckles stared at him concernedly, hearing Sonic sigh with irritation.

"Wait one minute." Knuckles told the hedgehog, "Why should we believe that you both died in the same dream?"

Sonic shoved the echidna out of the way and resumed forward, "It's possible, I sleep like a rock so I don't remember much."

Before anyone could say anything else to the hedgehog, he quickly stormed up the stairs, and leaped into the bathroom, escaping the questions that were ready to be hurdled at him. They stood worriedly as they heard the shower spray on, then faced each other and left the questions aside.

"Well, besides that." Tails spoke up, "I found the last Chaos Emerald."

"Really?" Rouge smiled, "Where?"

"It didn't say a location." Tails muttered, "It just blinked outside of the planet's atmosphere, strangely."

"Not back at the Space Colony Ark again is it?" Knuckles growled.

Shadow raised his hand, "I know where."

Espio stared blankly at him, "Yes?"

"It's a place called Skyline Turret." Shadow explained, "All I know is it's where the seven Super Emeralds are held."

All of their mouths dropped at his statement.

"What?" Shadow asked them.

--

The hot shower loosened his tight body, standing in it gave the hedgehog time to think about his dream, but in a calm sense. From what he gathered in remembering, it was raining heavily, lightning struck everywhere around, and he was on top of what he felt to believe a stone palace somewhere. It was of course night time, it always was, hardly any daylight was ever to shine there, it was a dark place.

He was covered in blood oddly, somewhat washed away by the rain that drenched him, but he also had the sense of being watched by something that was after him. Everywhere he looked, he could see streams of glowing red run around him, making the hedgehog feel sick as he kept twirling around to see what the red was. Eventually, he was stabbed in the stomach.

Sonic rolled his eyes, even though this was the same reoccurring dream for the past week. He snagged his shampoo and started to scrub his head, his mind now scattering elsewhere for ideas. At least Amy wasn't there to talk to him next to the shower like she did with the previous incident with Vector. He twitched a little, skipping to another thought.

He stopped, remembering another part.

He did see Espio laying on the ground, his stomach shredded open, as if something ripped through him, and very faint bloody prints lead from his body to the outside rim of the tower, but they only lasted for a few feet.

He shook it out of his head, and thought to himself to screw the conditioner, and leaped out. Steam filled the room, keeping the hedgehog fairly warm as he dried off. Sonic took one quick glance at the mirror, seeing it was covered in moister from the hot water, all fogged up and made his image blurry. He stared back down and slipped the towel around him, then glanced up back at the mirror, about ready to wipe it, but froze:

_The Silent Stalker_

_Has Awakened…_

He stood blankly, reading the message nervously, thinking that he was seeing things, he tried wiping the message off of the mirror. As he smeared, black streaks went across the mirror, and a pair of red eyes glared at him.

He leaped back and yelped loudly, tripping over the bathroom scale and falling into the wall and slid onto the ground, smacking his head against the bath tub. He laid on the floor motionless, the pain surging through his head and giving him a massive headache, his hand twitching a little.

"Sonic?" Shadow tapped the door, "Are you okay? Did you slip on your soap again?"

Sonic didn't reply, and laid there, his body shivering from the small wetness on the floor. Shadow then opened the door and stared at him blankly as the blue hedgehog growled a little.

"What did you do? Trip on a hair?" The black one asked.

"Yes Shadow," Sonic said sarcastically and viciously, "It was a hair you laid on the floor before I walked in."

Shadow glared at him, "Seriously what did you do?"

"I tripped on the scale." Sonic moaned, "Then smacked my head on the tub."

The black hedgehog turned and seen the cracks in the tub, and gritted his teeth, "Oi, nice crack in the tub too."

"Thanks for reminding me." Sonic muttered lowly.

Shadow leaned down and gave out a hand to the blue hedgehog. The blue one grasped his hand and pulled himself up, his head still spinning from the smack. He then faced the mirror with a pale expression, and seen that there was nothing but the smearing he attempted to do. He stared at the mirror clueless, drawing Shadow to look the same direction, then gawking at Sonic awkwardly, wondering what was wrong.

"Um, are you sure you're okay?" Shadow asked the hedgehog one last time.

Sonic took a moment and swallowed a deep breath, "Yeah, I am."

"Good." Shadow turned to him, "Now can I use the shower?"

Sonic nodded, and walked out silently, leaving Shadow to shut the door and turn the fan on. The blue hedgehog proceeded to his room, drying himself fully and quickly slipped on a black vest and dark blue jeans. He slid his fingers around his head and quills, checking for any bleeding or a crack in his skull, so far he found nothing.

Espio then walked into his room and leaned against the doorway, "What happened?"

"I just tripped." Sonic stated, "Then put a crack in the tub when I fell. God that hurt!"

"Why did you trip?" The chameleon questioned.

"I took a few steps backwards then tripped on the scale."

"Why?"

Sonic spun to the chameleon and growled a little, "Because I can."

"Just from what I've heard from down stairs." He complied, "You shrieked and stumbled backwards. What did you see that startled you?"

The hedgehog fell silent.

The chameleon's eyes then flickered snake-like, "Sonic…"

Sonic turned his head away, "Nothing, I thought I seen a spider."

The chameleon rolled his eyes, "Liar."

Sonic stared up at him, the chameleon twitching slightly with a bit of pain. The blue hedgehog grabbed his blue sapphire ring and stepped to him, "So sue me."

Espio sighed with irritation, "Right now though we have an Emerald on radar. And before the Dark or Eggman get to it, I want to go and snag it even if it means flying through the rain and beating up more robots or freakish creatures."

Sonic laughed a little, "Not with a kid on the way honey."

The chameleon jabbed his finger into the hedgehog's stomach, Forcing the hedgehog to stop again, "You just try walking around with a time bomb in your stomach. I've been doing it for four months now!"

Sonic rolled his eyes while rubbing where Espio jabbed his finger, "I have already."

"For a few seconds you did." He corrected, "That doesn't count though."

The hedgehog walked out of his room and headed down stairs, "It should! The bastard was trying to kill me!"

"I have to suffer." Espio reminded, "I don't know when this stupid thing's gonna burst, but when it does, I'll be damned if you escape alive."

Sonic spun back around to the chameleon, "Why would you care? You'd be dead wouldn't you?"

He stopped, and faced away, "And there'd be nothing to save me. There hasn't been."

Sonic lowered his ears, "You know Misty was your key to getting out of this. But since you screwed her over, we're on our own and forever will she mock you."

Knuckles turned around a corner and stared at the two on the stairs, "She won't mock."

Their heads spun to the echidna both with glares at him.

Knuckles shrugged, "She just won't care. You'd be lucky to even get within a mile of her."

"And how would you know?" Espio questioned the red one.

"She hooked up with a previous ex." He stated, "I've been talking to Mellony and was told she hooked up."

"Whore." Espio growled.

Sonic spun around and punched the chameleon in the stomach. Espio screeched out and fell backwards onto the stairs, curling up and twitching every few second. The echidna gawked at the hedgehog strangely, watching as Sonic turned back to him with gold eyes.

"Can we get to the Emerald now?" Sonic growled lowly.

**Shortly later...**

Tails glared at the four older one's deathly, "I said Espio's going and that's final!"

Espio slammed his fists on the desk, making the objects leap off the desk a little, "Don't you remember what kind of state I'm still in?!?!"

"I have better weapon skills than any of these dicks!" Shadow snapped.

"I have better fighting skills than these guys!" Knuckles reminded.

"And I could just plain run away from an enemy at top speed!" Sonic insisted fiercely.

"Oh would you all just SHUT UP!" Rouge howled over the four.

Aggressively and slowly the four silenced and stared at the bat deathly. Rouge took the glares from them all with a reply of her hands placed on her hips and glaring back at all of them.

"I'd like to start off by saying Knuckles, you can't go because you can't even tell east from west."

The echidna growled loudly at her remark, "Well at least I ain't pregnant."

The chameleon whipped his head around and hisses at Knuckles violently.

"And second, Shadow you shoot at everything that moves." The bat pointed out, "Like me!"

Shadow shrugged, "I thought you were Sonic. I was gonna shoot him in the foot."

The blue one spun his head to him and snarled lowly.

"Between Sonic and Espio though." Rouge spoke cocking her head, "I mean, sure Espio's still in a knot, Sonic's moody and twitchy as ever, but both are skilled even with that."

The two stared at one another with the idea of a fight in their minds. Both eyes changed and kept staring at each other. The sudden silence and suspense slowly rolled into the kitchen, the two staring each other to try and make their opponent break the stare. Knuckles and Shadow then backed away, seeing both fists tighten, and both starting to darken their skin and fur color.

"Hiya guys!"

The two jumped and slide their heads to the small pink hedgehog who greeted them and broke the stare, slowly growing normal again.

She stared at the two blankly as they gave her dark expressions, "Am I interrupting something?"

Tails spoke up in the background, "No, why?"

"I'd just thought I'd come down and drag Sonic out of the house." Amy responded.

Espio turned his head and grinned devilishly at Sonic, "Well then it's settled, I'm going after the Emerald."

Sonic's mouth drop, "What? No!"

Tails also smiled, "Alright, you need to head tonight though."

"Why so?" Shadow asked raising a brow.

"That's when the rain at Skyline Turret's lightest." Tails pointed out, "From the forecast I'm getting, if you head there at about 6, get there, then out by 10, you should leave behind a massive rainstorm."

"6 to 10?" Sonic questioned, "Um, how long does it take to get there again?"

"About two hours." Tails pointed, "If going at about 140."

Espio smiled, "No problem. Unless I could go faster."

"210 at most." Tails warned, "Besides that's how fast that it's safe to go in rain."

Amy drew out her hands, both hands holding a small letter, "Um, can I mention that this is for Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog spotted the letter and smacked it out of her hands and grabbed it in air. Amy leaped backwards from the sudden move and watched the hedgehog quickly sit down and stare at the letter angrily.

Sonic looked up at the corner of the envelope:

D.M.

3489 Karki Street

Juracho Tropolis, IMA

01465

The hedgehog stared at the address blankly, "Juracho Tropolis…"

Everyone then quickly huddled around the hedgehog, their breaths beating down on him, begging him to open it. Sonic flipped the envelope, spotting an IMA seal on the back, and tore it with a claw he formed. They watched as he unfolded the letter and scanned through it, but read carefully with the handwriting in cursive, small, lenient, and a small mystery in the handwriting, and some blood splattered on a corner that barely touched the handwriting.

Sonic read it out loud:

_Sonic,_

_Please come to the lab ASAP! I have something that can cure Espio's condition! Samiria and I just discovered that there's a way to paralyze them both, but surgically remove it without Espio's life having to be sacrificed._

_Please hurry!_

_D.M._

"Darren." Rouge ensured, "But that doesn't look like his hand writing though..."

"Maybe he had someone else write it." Knuckles shrugged.

Sonic growled a little, "Looks like I'm surely out of this."

"So you're going to the city?" Espio asked.

"And I'll be back." He snarled a little.

Espio rolled his eyes as Sonic growled a bit and left the kitchen, and headed outside of the home. The blue one drew out his keys and clicked open his Ford GT, headed to the large city.


	3. Unexpected

**Chapter 2:**

**Unexpected**

Sonic didn't like the fact Espio was going, about four months have past since all this hell broke loose, the last thing he needed was more torment from things that shouldn't exist. He drove out of the city nervously, hopeing that the letter was correct, and there _was _something that cold help Espio. He headed on a highway to Juracho Tropolis, where he knew someone that might help them out, maybe even take Espio's spot to going away. He gritted his teeth, knowing what he was about to do was going to be one of the most stupid decisions in his life. His whole trip made him tense, scared, but he couldn't turn back after seeing that he just pass construction that started right after he passed it.

To his surprise, the city wasn't really far, only a half hour, going 60 all the way. Luckily it was Sunday, so the streets weren't as busy, and it made it a lot easier for him to move through to the center of the city where his destination held waiting for his return.

He pulled up aside a sidewalk, parallel to his worst nightmare, though the name was to cover the truth, TeleTech Co. He sighed deeply, his black vest waving around as a few cars passed him, then proceeded forward to the glass covered building.

Two guards watched him enter the building, their snipers ready and loaded, keeping his head low he passed them and entered through the glass doors. People both like him and humans strolled all around doing their businesses, many carrying document, some looked like scientist on their lunch breaks, and few guest civilians wearing white collars to represent it. He paced slowly to the front desk, seeing a white female echidna sitting at the desk talking to a caller. As he approached, she glanced up, and quickly hustled to end the conversation, then pressed end on her headset.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" She asked with a little wonder.

"Is Samiria in?" He asked, spacing Darren out of his mind.

She nodded, "Yes, do you need to see her?"

"Please, ASAP." He begged.

The echidna stared down at her computer, typing the name, but quickly frowned as the screen flashed.

"Um, I'm sorry, but currently she's busy with…something."

"Sonic rolled his eyes, "An experi-"

The echidna quickly spun around and slapped her hand across his mouth, silencing him, "Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sonic gawked at her, able to taste a little vanilla on her hands from a lotion she might have put on.

She lowered back into her chair, "Fine, you may go down, an assistant will be there to escort you. Go the right elevator, the password's 458300."

Sonic nodded, remembering the password, and hustled to the elevator, getting in with two other human scientists. The two stared down at him curiously, with their clipboards and documents in their hands.

"Guest?" One of them asked.

"Here for Samiria." He mentioned, typing in the password.

"I see." The same one replied, "What for?"

"Classified." Sonic lied.

The elevator shifted a little, then strolled downward underground.

"I must ask." Sonic faced one of them, "But is there anyone down there related to a Mince Marvelo?"

Both shrugged, "We really don't know actually."

"Really?" Sonic raised a brow, seeing they don't know Darren.

"We got a new owner, and our orders to erase all files and start new files." They stated, "Except the ones in progress."

"Like a cancer cure?"

"Yes, and more." The second human spoke with a slight accent.

The first scientist quickly flipped his head back around to Sonic, "You do realize that Samiria's currently busy right?"

"Yes I do, but I need to speak to her." He stated, watching as the elevator came to a halt.

The doors opened and the three stepped outside. The two scientists turned to a silver chameleon and greeted him gratefully as they walked off. Sonic stopped frozen in his steps and stared at the silver one. The chameleon was dressed in a black trench coat with a few scars on his body, across his left eye, and his katana and silver whip strapped on his belt, holding his black pants up. For a chameleon that's been through lots of hell, Sonic was stunned he looked normal.

"D-Darren!" Sonic yelped.

He grinned, "Long time no see."

Sonic nodded blandly, "Yes, it has been."

The two walked side by side, and slowly started heading forward down the long hallway.

"I know what you're here for." Darren stated, "And Samiria isn't your answer."

"And how would you know?" Sonic growled a little.

"You know as much as I do that Espio's in critical condition." He reminded, "And if an enemy's at Skyline Turret, he'll die before even taking a second breath."

The blue hedgehog spun to the chameleon and stopped in front of a large steel door, "So who are we going to send, you? A monkey? Or your blood crazed brother?"

Darren spun back to Sonic, his eyes flickering black with red slits, "Don't remind me…"

Sonic glared back at him, his eyes shifting to gold, "Why? Too scared to face the fact you're brother's insane?"

Darren toned down, smiling as he figured out that Sonic didn't know. He blinked to shift his eyes back to their normal blue, and kept walking forward. Sonic growled loudly, and followed him down the hall even more.

Darren turned and walked into a large office, and stopped, looking towards a steel desk, silently.

"Darren?"

The chameleon stood with silence, the door behind Sonic shutting closed, leaving the two alone in the office.

"You'll be going…" Darren muttered, "But not as you think…"

Sonic stared at the silver one curiously, and stepped a few steps closer, "What do you mean?"

"You're considered stupid going out of the atmosphere to another realm without proper treatment." He explained.

"For what? Space cancer?" Sonic growled a little irritated.

"Actually yes." Darren raised a finger, the hands oddly looking skinless, "Where Skyline Turret is, is in the most narrowest part of atmosphere, so space radiation can easily pass through and get out when the sun bursts solar flares."

Sonic cocked his head, "Really?"

"But the radiation is deadly," He pointed out, stepping to the desk to his left, and grabbed a few solutions, starting to experiment, "Depending on the weather conditions, the amount of radiation, and what's in the air, the radiation could have massive effects, effects that don't even look like cancer."

Sonic stared up to the right, spotting a few diagrams that looked very familiar. One was of a small chameleon and hedgehog creature, others had different formulas around body parts, and one in particular made the hedgehog step closer to it. One of an alien looking hedgehog, grayish from the coloring, and many notes and formulas around it. He glanced to a corner reading a small note.

_10'6" head to tail_

_8'4" standing_

_193 lbs 7 oz_

_3 ¼" largest fang_

_4 ¾" largest claw_

_Poison areas include: Fangs, front claws, tail barbs, spinal quills_

Sonic gulped slightly, "One random question."

"About the alien?" Darren finished.

"Yeah, is this one of Mince's ideas?" Sonic turned to the silver one.

Darren smiled a little, "Actually, one of his dream creations."

"One of?" Sonic stared blankly.

"One of two great ideas." He explained, turned back to him and staring at the drawing, "That was a development for outer wars, in other words, universal wars. From what he gathered he stated that no creature yet has been discovered even close to it."

"He wanted to be the first." Sonic figured out facing back to the large drawing, "What about the other one?"

"The other one I had no idea about." Darren finalized, "All I know was he said something like Codename: Silent Stalker."

Sonic was about to spin around, but froze. The writing on the mirror came back to his mind, repeating the image for the glowing red eyes that peered through the darkness. The Silent Stalker, whatever this was, it was "awakened," and he didn't like the idea.

"Did he mention anything about awakening?" Sonic asked still shook up.

"I spaced out the conversation." Darren responded dimly, "When I heard the words 'greatest idea' I turned in until I thought he was done. I heard nothing about awakening."

Sonic nodded a little, "I see," He spun back around and stepped back towards to the door, watching the chameleon carelessly, "so when do I get my stupid flu shot?"

Darren grinned and laughed a little, "Hold on."

"Why should I?" Sonic growled, "I should be able to walk out within five seconds."

Darren faced him giving a slight evil smirk, "Well you quite can't."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Is there a rule?"

Darren stepped forward to another desk with a few solutions, and grabbed an injection from the desk, and used it to withdraw some of the solution into it, "You're mine, and the Silent Stalker will be pleased…"

Sonic blinked, "What?"

Something made Sonic's mind keep snapping, trying to make his brain think of something that sounded like…

Darren turned, his eyes black with red slits, "Also, because you just fell right into my trap."

_Mince!_

Sonic leaped to the side as the chameleon shot the injection towards him, missing the hedgehog by a thread. The chameleon shifted from his fake form, and charged at Sonic as he mutated swiftly. The blue one quickly ran towards what looked like an emergency lever, and reached out to snag the lever, Mince snagging the hedgehog's legs, yanking him back away from the lever. Sonic was able to press his fingertips onto the lever, and sirens started echoing through the whole building.

---

Samiria banged her head as she lifted up from the sudden alarm, looking up as people were scampering all around. She rubbed her head as she snarled with irritation, she was in the middle of fixing a printer, and has spent countless hours trying to fix it. She was just seconds away from finishing it.

One of her friends walked in to see if she was okay, "Samiria hun? Are you okay?"

"If that's one of the stupid Kikiala's that Kiki made," Samiria snarled, "I'm going to kill her and hang her hide for the Snaggleteeth to chew at."

A soldier dressed in black came running in, "What do you want us to do?"

"Lock every damn door around." Samiria stated, "First the outside, then every door down here."

The soldier nodded, and scampered out.

The gold-looking friend of Samiria's turned to her with a little panic, seeing on her radar what was the source, "Samiria, it's an emergency lever! It's coming from the upper floor in the Channels."

Samiria stared at her, "You're kidding!"

The same black soldier came running back, "Samiria, we locked the outer doors."

"Lock them all!" She cried out, "Lock them all shut!"

---

Sonic kicked the chameleon and scampered to his feet, feeling what almost felt like a claw or a fang stuck in his flesh, and fell down again from the massive pain. Mince sprung from his spot and went after the injection that missed Sonic, quickly slowed down as the hedgehog reached out, and grabbing the chameleon with his claws drawn out. Mince collapsed in front of Sonic, but whipped his body around and sliced the hedgehog across the face.

Sonic cried out from th strike, his body able to gain enough energy to shove him back to his feet and scamper to the door. The lights above flashed off, even in the halls, and a sound of metal sliding and colliding with steel echoed loudly ahead of Sonic's path. The blue hedgehog grabbed the handle and shoved his body into it, astounded by the fact that the door wouldn't open.

"NO!" Sonic cried out loudly, "Open damn it! OPEN!"

Mince scurried to his feet with the injection in his hand and charged at Sonic, prepared to rear up and stab the blue one. Sonic quickly spun and leaped to the side, making the chameleon slide and miss. The blue hedgehog's mistake was that he collided onto the floor right where the claw was, and shoved it even further into his flesh. Sonic screeched out and grasped his leg, curling up as the pain took over and paralyzed him from almost breathing.

Mince stood calmly with the injection in his right, and his left holding himself against the wall, and grinned, "Feel good rodent?"

Sonic snarled loudly, "Get away from me!"

The dark chameleon laughed a little, and kneeled in front of Sonic, "As if I will ever."

The blue hedgehog growled loudly, his eyes flashing into gold, wanting to rip his face to shreds, only to have the pain still keeping him strapped in his position.

Mince smirked, "Shame…"

The chameleon quickly whipping the injection around and stabbed it into Sonic's neck, forcing the hedgehog to jolt and screech out.

---

Samiria grabbed her weapon belt and strapped it around her waist, her friend standing behind her and watching her impatiently.

Samiria spun to her, "I need you to keep watch here."

The gold vixen nodded, "Right."

Samiria nodded and grabbed two hand gun, and started heading out. The vixen though spun around, "Samiria…"

The female wolf stopped, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry…" she replied softly.

Samiria spun around, seeing the gold vixen holding a dart gun at her. She had no time to react, she only got to raise her guns halfway up, and was stopped by the vixen's shot. The dart struck her shoulder, knocking her over, and quickly was out cold within seconds.

The vixen stepped forward to Samiria's knocked out body, her body darkening as she paced, shifting into her original form, and knelt by her, undoing the weapon's belt that was strapped around her.

Klaira sighed, "I'm sorry Samiria."

Behind her come running the soldier that helped out before, who also shifted, Zephyra holding a machine gun and kept the black clothes on as a sight disguise. Klaira raised her head and turned to face him, seeing him in a fairly good mood, his confidence seemed pretty even.

"All of the soldiers are downstairs." Zephyra reported, "And all of the doors are locked shut."

She nodded, "Good, let's grab it, get Mince, and get out."

Zephyra nodded and quickly sprung the other direction.


	4. A Small Interest

**Chapter 4:**

**A Small Interest**

It appealed to Samiria that Mince took the wrong thing he wanted, what he just stole was of the IMA's property, not theirs. With Sonic still moaning from the pain, falling into a small slumber, she sat beside him and waited for something to happen, whether if it was a drill or a gunshot from behind. She sat playing with her PDA, checking the upcoming events, thankfully nothing was major in the month.

She poked her PDA a few more times, looking at the pictures she downloaded a while back. One was of her and Mellony when she was only about eleven. Another showed herself and her precious Corvette, black and white like hers, and displayed a special logo near the front tire just before the door. One she stopped at was a picture of Jared, standing with his Pontiac GTO Judge, silver and a gold logo that matched her logo on her Corvette.

Back then, herself, Jared, Darren, Mince, and Carlos were part of a street racing team called "Alien Nationals". Each member was given a team nickname used for cover while racing. Darren, the ring leader, was Zaire, driving his black and silver Gallardo Nera, fastest on the team. Mince, second hand, was Xenos, as always, his Olds 442 W-31 was his best friend, able to do massive front lifts, the main mechanic and aka "Horny Bastard". Jared, second mechanic and police monitor, was Wiley, him and his Pontiac were excellent city racing material. Carlos became Harris, him and his Jaguar only lured racers. She was Pharaoh, the "Drift Queen" with her Corvette as the best drifting machine, she was also the escape goat when it came to major police issues.

It seemed like only yesterday that Mince took her on, his Olds roaring loud enough to set off car alarms. Her Corvette was slightly unusual because of the small adjustments she made on the body, she pointed the front end of the car like a Lambo of any sort, and just above the rear wheel, it seemed like the trunk fanned out like wings. She basically made it a Corvette and Lambo mix. When the two raced, Mince's Olds reared up like a horse and darted from the start, the nose held up for a good six seconds. 

The straight had no traffic at all, the half-mile street was clear, though it turned and circled around the city, it should've been a problem. As she started to gain speed and match up with him, she happened to get one glance of a Porsche Highway Patrol sitting at one of the streets. She glanced to the Olds seeing it veer off to the right, pushing her to look forward, and made the wolf slam her brakes, spinning around more than five times before she stopped in front of a roadblock. Unintended, she pressed the gas, and her Corvette darted the other way, and the police chased her down. It seemed like hours passed as she tried whatever she could to lose the police, going to the center of the city, through construction, a dead end was coming up, and she had nowhere to run, and they brought out Porsche units.

Behind the police Mince's Olds roared up and started weaving through them, smacking one of every three that he passed. Samiria slammed her brakes and spun her Corvette around, then started driving at them, knowing an opening was about to be opened. It was simply Mince moving his Olds when the units came to a halt, and she sped by through the opening. Right afterwards, a train mush through and trapped the units in the area, and the two made an escape.

She remembered the wise words he gave her, seeing his bright smile and excited red eyes glisten, "If this ever happens again, you just ring in, I'll be there."

This was before Mince got married, about a year before, he was single, and she was ready to ask him out, until his wife appeared and snagged him first. For weeks, she never showed up for work, and sobbed endlessly, the favor he did made herself ensure he was the right one, and she was so close.

She turned to Jared, only really partly appreciating him, until he brought Aaron to her, she felt full in her heart again.

Samiria sighed, and flipped through her pictures hoping to get the memories out.

"Samiria?"

She flicked her head up, sliding the PDA back into her pouch on her belt. Her mouth dropped as a familiar female hedgehog with blue, red, purple colors mixed in with her black fur. Her eyes ruby red, and wore a sleek vest and black jeans. Behind her stood Zephyra, and the one and only, Mince Marvelo.

Samiria wanted to faint, "Klaira? M-Mince?"

Mince scratched his head, "It's been a while."

Zephyra spun and stared at the chameleon as him and Klaira stood outside the door, "Make it quick, the IMA will be here in approximately in thirteen minutes."

"And don't plan anything…" Klaira reminded, closing the door behind her.

Mince sighed and turned to the wolf, and knew she knew about what happened.

Samiria glanced down at Sonic, seeing the hedgehog was still asleep, "I presume you're still mad and insane as ever. Like what you did to me back about 7 years ago?"

Mince lowered his head, "It comes and goes. But I have a bigger issue than that."

She raised a brow, "What would that be?"

"I can't say," He stated, looking towards the hedgehog, "If he's awake."

"He's not." She ensured.

He sighed, "Every eight days, I somehow reproduce a Super-Laboring."

There was a small pause as Samiria stared at him, then she laughed a little, "You're kidding?"

"I'm due for another tomorrow." Mince stated, "Since I heal up so fast, all they do is rip through my stomach."

Samiria gave him a blank expression, "How long has this been going on?"

"Since seven years ago." Mince gritted his teeth.

Samiria slammed her hand on the desk next to Sonic's head, making a loud smack, and made the chameleon jump, "So THAT's where those god damn things where coming from!"

Mince twiddled his fingers, "Eh, yeah."

Samiria's ears lowered and she gawked at the chameleon, "H-How?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I tried everything! Even the extremes, my body just absorbs everything I put into it! Even the top notch and the toxic. Everything!"

Samiria crossed her arms, "Even the one I used?"

"Yes!" Mince said dropping to his hands and knees, "I'm tired of this! Demeortris has been torturing me with it! It happens when I'm in the middle of an escape or a break in! I can't take it!"

There was a knock on the door, and Samiria dropped her head to the chameleon, "Shut up! It's a nurse!"

Mince quickly camouflaged, leaving Samiria and Sonic alone, just as a human woman walked in and glared at her.

"Um, I thought I heard a guy in here, so I thought it was Sonic." She stated, "I also heard something about Super-Laborings?"

Samiria's faced grew pale, had she really been standing there that long?

"Well?" She asked.

"Ehm…" Samiria stood blankly, and stared past the doorway, "Look! A naked old man!"

She quickly spun around and darted out, and Samiria quickly ran over and slammed the door shut, and locked it tight. Mince stood up and revealed himself, looking desperate at her for help.

She spun around and glared at him, "Yes?"

"Samiria. I need you!" He begged, "I'll do anything! Even dropped out from the Dark, kill Huston, buy the IMA. Anything!"

Samiria pushed the ideas out of her mind, and turned to Sonic, "Can you get Sonic normal?"

Mince nodded.

"Do that," She replied sternly, "Then I have a favor."

"Anything." Mince nodded.

She grabbed her weapon belt and handed him her hand gun, "Shoot me."

His mouth dropped, "What!"

"Don't kill me, but shoot me in the leg, foot, arm, shoulder, where ever that doesn't kill me." She asked, "The only way I can help you is for you to injure me."

Mince glared at her, "Why do I not believe you…"

"Just do it." She demanded, standing still.

Mince glanced at Sonic, and set the gun by the window, "Hold on."

She watched as the chameleon stepped to Sonic, snapping his fingers, and an injection appeared in his hands. The chameleon leaned over and stabbed it into Sonic's shoulder, quickly injecting it into his system. He stood back up and stared at Samiria blankly.

"Shoot me."

He nodded, and went over to grab the gun.

Sonic's eyes flipped open, hearing the sound of a bullet jacking into place. He seen the chameleon slowly raise his arms with the gun at her, about ready to shoot. Sonic flipped the covers off and bolted at him, his clothes already on, but weaponless, and he rammed himself into the chameleon.

The gun went off, and Samiria jerked to the side as her right arm was struck, and the bullet went into the wall and only making a small indent. She heard glass shatter and spun her head towards the window, seeing the window completely destroyed. And the two were gone.

The two went into a fist fight while fighting, Mince tossing the gun to the side and shoved himself away from Sonic. The hedgehog's eyes shifted gold, and formed his mutant wings, then dove down after the chameleon, gaining speed tremendously. Mince also mutated wings, wings that grew much larger than Sonic's, and the chameleon darted just above traffic, barely missing a semi. 

Sonic was unfortunate, and ended up running into a stoplight and falling on top of the semi's load of cars. He crashed into one of the car's wind shield, landing in the front with his legs in the driver's seat, and the rest of his body in the passenger seat. Sonic laid in the car for a few minutes, the glass stabbing him everywhere, and could hardly move again.

"God damn it." he growled, "How does he do it…"

Mince flew on top of a building with a massive sign with an ad about skin care, and stared down towards the semi he missed, seeing one of the car's wind shield shattered. He took a deep breath and flipped his head towards the hospital, seeing cop cars and a helicopter was already scouting for him. Knowing better than to stick around, he mutated into an alien-like creature with the same wings he used before, and flew off into an alley.

--

Darren ran into the room where Samiria was, seeing her treat herself with an aid-kit, and gritted her teeth as the pain kept surging through her.

Darren's mouth dropped, "What happened?"

"Mince was here." She stated, "And he shot me."

The chameleon smacked his fist into the wall with extreme rage, and snarled loudly, "FUCK!"

"Sonic tackled him and both went through the glass." She stated, "I managed to see Mince fly off west, and Sonic stuck in a semi's load of cars. Otherwise I have no idea where they went."

Darren snarled, "How? How do I keep missing the god damn bastard! And how many more people is he going to try and kill befo-"

"He needs help!" She snapped.

Darren spun around and glared at her with hi black eyes with blue slits, "No doubt the fucker needs help, in rehab!"

"You don't understand!" She growled, tried to get the silver one to calm down, "He reproduces Super-Laborings every eight days!"

He stopped and glared at her, "That's impossible…first of all you'd have to be im-"

"-mortal!" She finished, "He is as you know."

"Plus!" He added, "He would also have to be a specific type of blood, species of chameleon and of course-"

"LISTEN!" She snarled.

Darren glared at her, his eyes remaining the same.

"Remember seven years ago, when those appeared out of no where, and we couldn't find the source? Mince is the source!"

"How could he be the source?" He snapped, "For those seven years I've become EXACTLY what Mince is, and _never_! Never have I has any reproduction issues!"

"That's because you probably don't remember or don't even give a damn." She stated, "Besides, maybe you never noticed. Maybe you were drunk."

Darren spun around and glared at her with his claws drawn out, "I've never gotten drunk in my life! _Don't_ insult me!"

She shrugged, "Then believe me."

The silver one spun around and stomped out of the room, leaving the wolf alone still bleeding. She sighed, and faced the broken window, feeling a small breeze brush on her, letting her know to calm down. One thing she'll never forget about Mince though, was his marvelous personality, she wondered though since the accident, if it remained tainted, or it's coming back. 

* * *

Another chapter and such xDD

Enjoy


	5. Finally Dead

**Chapter 5:**

**Finally Dead**

Mince pushed the glass doors into the TeleTech building, snapping his fingers, his vest shifting to a sleeveless trench coat made of sleek leather. He stormed through the main room towards the elevator, weaving through the humans and keeping his eyes forward.

The white echidna caught him, watching as the stranger walked to the elevators, seeing the chameleon pass by without moving his head away from his targeted destination. Seeing a card in his hands, she presumed he was a member, and let him go, turning back to her calls.

Mince went to the small podium and swipe the card, shortly after getting a loud beeping sound, saying his access was denied. He growled and spun around, typing in a password with a fast pace. The beeping sound went again, irritating the chameleon, and forced him to try another password.

"Intruder!"

He spun around to see three security guards from the IMA coming at him, his eyes flickering instantly to black with red slits.

"It's Mince! Shoot him!"

The shooters stopped and started to shoot at the chameleon, he quickly ducked and made the bullets fly over and shatter the glass for the elevator. The people in the building shrieked and ducked for cover, making Mince wide open for other security guards. The bullets bounced off the floor, or struck people laying for cover, trailing the chameleon's feet as he ran for cover. He leaped over a desk and dove head first as bullets flew over, and started striking the desk, he curled up and snapped his fingers again, to draw out a pair of small machine guns.

The white echidna was under her desk, she grabbed some keys and quickly snuck out. Keeping low she trailed along the wall as bullets kept going Mince's way, but as she drew close to her destination, the bullets were slowly going her way. She took a corner to the right, and stood up, pressing in a small almost invisible square. The slab moved and revealed a key and a password encoder, she slipped the key in and pressed the password, unlocking a door that opened, sliding forward and out of her way.

She spun around, "Mince!"

His head turned to her just before he turned to shoot, catching her eyes and see a pathway open. She waved for him to get over, and dove in, getting behind the door and got ready to close it. Mince stayed and slipped his guns into straps around his sides, then bolted from his cover to the door. The bullets followed not just behind, but above as well, trailing him and missing with every shot taken. He ran through the doorway, almost stumbling as someone from behind shot darts at him, and quickly the white echidna pushed the door closed as the bullets bounced off another direction. The door slammed shut, and the slab that revealed a keyhole and a password returned down and shut it out of sight, while the guards scurried to figure out where the secret pathway lead to.

Mince spun around to the white one, his red slits glowing in the dark brighter than the tiny lights above, "Why did you help me?"

She handed him the keys, "Cause Huston's an ass. But since you caused a ruckus not just here, but on the upper floors, you'd better look out for your brother."

He nodded, "Huston's here?"

She nodded.

"Where is he…" He growled lowly.

"He's in his office." She stated.

He nodded, his red slits flashing from blinking, then he turned and started walking away.

"Wait!"

He stopped and partly faced her, one of his eyes glowing at her.

"I must ask." She shrugged, "But, what is it like to be…well…"

"An mutated alien?" He finished, "It's great, until you find the strings that goes with it."

She nodded.

--

Tails clicked at his computer, figuring out what the temperatures were going to end up like for Espio's trip., bored as always though, he yawned and kept examining. A small chime went, signifying a message coming in, quickly he paused the searching and opened the message, getting a webcam video coming from Juracho Tropolis, showing Samiria.

"Samiria?" Tails stared blankly.

"Is Sonic there?" She asked looking to the side.

"No, he left about two hours ago. What's up?" Tails asked.

Instantly Samiria was shoved away from the camera, Darren replacing her spot, "Where's Espio?"

"Right here." the young one replied, appearing behind Tails and stared down.

"Espio," Darren spoke up, "I've gotten word you were going to Skyline Turret."

"Yeah." Espio nodded.

"Don't go!" Darren snapped, "Do you even realize what state you're in?"

Espio rolled his eyes, "A state of which I could die being ripped open, yes I know! But besides that I'm one of the strongest one's here."

"Doesn't matter!" He snarled, "Listen, I want you to cancel your trip and come straight here! Do you understand?"

"Wait a minute!" Tails budded in, "We can't send anyone else up there, plus this is the only time in the month that the conditions are right."

Behind Darren sirens went off, the chameleon whipped his head around then turned back to the computer, "Tough crap, figure it out. But he's to be here at six exactly! Darren out."

The screen flickered blank, returning back to Tails' research. Espio slammed his fist on the table, and made the fox jump a little.

The chameleon paced angrily, "I wonder if he even realizes if I go, no one here get's hurt."

Tails shrugged, then continued to do research.

--

Samiria hustled down the stairs annoyed with the siren and took a right, seeing scientists hurrying to their rooms and locking themselves in. She ran across the white echidna that was supposed to be upstairs, and stopped her before she entered a room, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." She lied, "All I know is someone's here that's not supposed to be here."

"Who is it?" She questioned before the echidna walked in.

"I don't know." She said shrugging, and locked the doors with Samiria outside.

Samiria rolled her eyes and ran down the hallway, drawing out a small handgun, following the human soldiers in black all scuttle down the long hall. As she was drawing in, she was grabbed around the waste and mouth, then was yanked out of sight while she tried to yell out for help. One soldier stopped and turned, looking around to see if anyone was following, and from what he seen no one wasn't, so he moved on.

She was slammed against the wall in the darkness, flipping on a light switch on accident, and lighting up the broom closet. There holding her was Mince, who glanced around and flipped the light switch back off.

"Mince?" Samiria snapped, "What the hell!"

Her mouth was covered to tone her voice down, "Shut up Sam."

She growled and bit the chameleon's hand, making him yelp a little and take his hand off of her, "Don't tell me to shut up. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kill that fat bastard." He growled, "What he did to me was torture, I had enough of it."

"If you're talking about him shooting your wife, that was years ago." She growled, "Forget it."

"No." He raised a finger, "The bullet he shot me with didn't just made my mind distort, it's what caused my issue."

"You mean with the Super-Laborings?" She asked.

"Yes, and he shall die because of it." He growled, releasing her, "How can I get to him without being shot?"

Samiria rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine…"

--

Sonic flew on top of a building, then collapsed onto the cement as the shards in his back kept bugging him. He laid on his stomach in anguish, wondering whether to chase the chameleon down or to just head home. Already though he's wasted half the day for nothing, only torment, he was lucky he was restored.

By the time he found his ride, and drove back to Station Square, the other's would've left for the base, and get Espio prepared to go. He growled a little at the thought.

He figured though, if he can't get there through Tails…

His ears flickered up, and he turned to the FBI building that sat across from the TeleTech. He quickly came up with a plan B, and grinned.

--

A small grey wolf strolled towards Huston's office with small files, glancing around as he seen the halls were clear, proceeding onward. Without warning two hands grabbed the wolf, covering his mouth and gabbing his waist, and dragged him into another closet. Mince then poked his head out to see if anyone else was coming, then quickly moved to Huston's office.

He dug out his guns and kicked the steel door open, startling everyone in the office, who turned and pointed small handguns towards him, while he pointed at the only two guards in the room.

His eyes shifted towards his target in the red chair, who eyes him deathly, "And the fat bastard still lives…"

Huston stood up onto his feet and slid his hands on his desk, "You're back? I thought you'd be ran out of this city."

Mince grinned, "If only the world revolved around you."

"It is right now." the human growled, "You have about ten guns against your two."

Mince shook his head while laughing slightly, "So you've already forgotten what I'm capable of?"

Behind the chameleon a gun poked his back, the chameleon turned a little to the side, and caught a small glanced of his rival.

"You mean what _we _are capable of?" Darren growled lowly.

Mince growled in his throat, then faced back to Huston, who had the guards move closer.

"Thank you Darren." Huston nodded in thanks.

The silver one didn't reply, and lowered the gun as the black soldiers pointed their guns at Mince.

"Mince Marvelo…" Huston spoke up, and walked away from his desk, "Do you have any idea what impact you had on this corporation?"

"Not enough." He growled, "Once you leave, then I know I did enough."

"As if." He growled back, "Listen, right now you're in my hands, all I need to do is press seven on my cell, and you'll become the IMA's property."

Darren blinked and stepped beside his brother, "At least from there you'll be of use."

Mince glared at him, his eyes flashing for a split second, then he looked back at the fat human.

"Listen Mince." Huston stated, walking towards him, "I could kill you if I wanted to, and I know how I can too."

Mince snarled lowly, "You'll need to take a trip though."

Huston stood in front of Mince, just two feet away and looked down at him grimly, "So you know where it is?"

"Because I know exactly where it is." He grinned, "And trust me, you'll never get it."

Huston grunted, then nodded to the soldiers. The two cocked their guns, and aimed at Mince's body, ready to shoot at his command. Darren turned and faced Huston with wonder, wanting to know what he was planning.

"The bullets these two have," Huston warned, "more than likely, will force you to mutate without control. One drop and you could grow the size of this room."

Mince growled and his eyes flickered black with red slits, drawing out his claws and snarled lowly as Huston went on with his warning, "You right now have two choices. You may either surrender yourself and do no harm. Or, I can shoot you and you'll go into immense torture."

Mince glared at him for a few minutes, hearing the soldiers rattle their guns impatiently. He could smell everyone's scent, two were in fear, three were calm, one of worry, and the last of determination. One of the feared grew impatient, and he spun to the left guard.

The guard jumped and pulled the trigger, the bullet flying past Mince and hitting Darren across the chest, then into the other soldier's leg. Both the soldier and Darren cried out as the wound struck them paralyzed, and both fell to the floor. Quickly it broke into a shootout, Mince drawing out his two machine guns and shooting Huston's head, making it into mush as bits and pieces flew everywhere, and finally killed the fat one. The other staff members swiftly shot back at the chameleon, hiding behind their office chairs dodging the bullets he shot. Mince waved his hand, creating a barrier between him and the bullets and knelt beside his brother and grabbed him with his free arm, hearing the silver one gasp for air and his wound turning black.

Mince dragged his suffering brother behind another desk made of steel and laid him against the desk, already starting to see the silver one cry out as the black started to cover his chest, "Darren!"

* * *

Another chapter done xDD enjoy


	6. Skyline Turret

**Chapter 6:**

**Skyline Turret**

Six was coming closer, Espio leaned against a steel counter with gadgets laying everywhere, plans rolled up on blueprint paper, and small little boxes with bolts, screws, drill bits, and all sorts of objects. Espio growled as Darren's voice repeated in his head, telling him not to go. Apparently though, the thought seemed to make a little sense, but he pushed it aside just as Tails walked in.

"You ready?" Tails asked the chameleon, seeing he was dressed from head to toe in gear.

He nodded dimly, and walked behind Tails into the shop where the ship was. Tails quickly started to explain what to do, "Okay, when you take off, there's a spot in the atmosphere where you'll feel like you're being sucked in. Go that direction, and soon rain will hit and-"

"Tails…" Espio growled, "You already told me."

"Fine." Tails shrugged, "But don't call me if you get lost."

Espio pressed forward and leaped into the cockpit, Tails though turned and left the shop, and met up with Shadow and Knuckles.

"That was quick." Knuckles pointed out.

"He basically grunted at me." Tails said simply, "So he's on his own."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Typical creature. Doesn't give a damn about his life now."

"He will when that…thing starts killing him from the inside out." Rouge spoke up, coming in fromt behind the two older guys, "I got a call from Sonic that he's staying over at Juracho."

"Maybe Darren needed him." Tails thought.

Shadow turned his head over past Rouge staring at the TV as the TeleTech building was shown with the IMA at the doors, "I don't think so…"

--

Sonic caught up with Samiria, everyone evacuating the lab as fast as their legs could carry them, "What the hell's going on?"

"I have no idea." Samiria shouted over the sirens.

Loud screeches came across the halls and a few small Laborings ran in fear, running past the two and not turning back. The tow watched as the creatures ran, then stared at one another awkwardly. They turned their heads back in the same direction where the Laborings came from, and seen Mince running down the hall.

He slowed up and grabbed Samiria, "We need to go! Come on!"

"Wait! What's happening?" Samiria cried out as he tugged her along with Sonic behind her.

They hurried to the main floor and busted through the glass doors, trailing down the stone stairs towards the police cars and fire trucks. Above they heard a massive screech, and all three whipped their heads above, and seen a whole floor shatter with glass, and coming out was about the size of the room Mince was just in. It came whirling downward towards the citizens below, wings that curled up and made the creature look like an arrow. Unintended, both Mince and Sonic bolted forward as the citizens ran away from the oncoming creature, and shifted into mutant forms, then taking into the sky after the massive monster.

The creature slowed up and took them both with its wing, then thrusting them back into the ground, their bodies making the cement below shatter, and creating a crater in the road. Both flew out and chased the creature, the chase though soon turned into a race between the two, as they stared at each other with a challenge, then shot forwards after the creature.

Sonic had the lead and made the first attack, clinching onto the monster's back and driving it off of its course into a building. Before the monster hit, the hedgehog leaped off and flew between two buildings, then glided in the air parallel to the street Mince was flying in. He glanced over to see the creature spun around and started attacking the other mutant. He growled with frustration and spun back around to help Mince.

The creature shifted, taking form of a silver one ran into the chameleon and forcing him to take normal form, then started to fall. The two wrestled in the air, both digging their claws into one another and tried to tear each other to shreds. Sonic hurried to the mutant's help and dove downward as fast as he could go, seeing the two wouldn't break even for one second.

Cement was approaching below them all at a massive pace, the enemy singed Mince's neck and jerked its head so a loud crack. Mince screeched out as his whole body went numb and soon paralyzed, luckily not dead, but the creature that did it drew out wings and flew away. Sonic dove down even faster, snagging Mince just before a logging truck came and nearly ran them over.

Both looked to see the creature was gone, and neither one of them knew where it went. That wasn't the issue though, Sonic glanced down to see the chameleon's blood drenched his arms, and laid motionless.

--

Samiria stared at one of the officials, "He's dead?"

"His whole head has been shattered to bloody pieces." The official spoke to her, "Two of the secretaries are injured, and the other three are also dead."

"Yeah and what about me dickhead." Darren snarled from behind.

Samiria spun around and glared at him, "Where were you?"

"Treating myself." He growled lowly, "And right now one of the humans is a shape shifting mad house."

Samiria pointed towards where one of the floors was shattered, "_That_ was a human?"

The silver one nodded, "Get all units to respond and take it down. Before it runs into a game station and all the geeks come in with a riot and raid the place."

Samiria rolled her eyes, "More than likely be about sugar water."

Darren turned and stared at her blankly, "Where's Mince?"

"Him and Sonic went after the alien." She pointed out.

Darren sighed, "Like the usual, monkey see, monkey chase."

"Monkey see, monkey dead?" Samiria pointed as Sonic walked over with Mince.

Darren flipped his head and spotted the blue one, the two quickly ran over and helped Sonic with the chameleon.

"Whatever that thing was," Sonic explained, lowering Mince onto the cement, "It snapped his neck and right now he almost looks dead."

Darren growled, "He's not dead."

The silver one took a small knives, and drilled it into the chameleon's stomach right where a scar was tattooed on him. The chameleon screeched out and flipped around as the pain surged throughout his whole body. Both Samiria and Sonic stared at the silver one with a small confusion.

"What the heck was that for?" Mince snarled at him, "Do you realize-"

"-that you're due tomorrow, yes I know!" He snapped, "Get your ass up, we're headed to floor fifty two. And you're carrying me there."

Mince mouth dropped, "Well what the hell!"

--

Lightning struck around in the rain, missing the aircraft by feet away, while the rain and little hail struck the ship hard. Espio kept his speed and kept his focus, ignoring everything around him and just kept going forward. It's already been about two hours, and he wanted to get this trip over and done with, or at least get up and move, with his stomach rearing up some pain inside.

"Espio!" his intercom spoke out with Tails' voice, "You there?"

Espio growled a little and pressed the answer button, "Yes, what's up?"

"Are you there yet?" Tails asked.

"No."

"You should be getting close then." Tails commented, "Listen, when you get there, call me back."

Espio rolled his eyes in irritation, but was quickly stunned as a massive, stone fortress appeared from the stone clouds into his view. The building lit up as lightning struck around it, and the rain that soaked it made the light glimmer up even brighter. As his aircraft flew closer, more and more detail unraveled, soon he found a spot to land somewhat towards the top. His ship landed with a loud thud, then shut down, leaving the chameleon to sit with only the sound of rain battering his ship.

"Tails." He called in.

"There yet?" Tails replied instantly.

"Yeah, what do I do?" he questioned, staring at the doors ahead of him.

"Go through the doors," Tails instructed, quickly typing in info on his laptop, "Head straight until you get to the core. Then take a left until you're about one twenty degrees northwest from where you were. There should be some stairs that lead to the top. When you reach the top call me."

Rouge stood behind the fox and faced Shadow, "Now if we sent you there, you'd have no idea where to go."

Shadow glared at the bat, "Well excuse me for not knowing how far one twenty degrees is."

Knuckles gritted his teeth, "It doesn't mater though…"

Their heads turned to him with slight concern.

"Something doesn't feel right." Knuckles commented, "I've had this feeling since he left."

"Like what?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles sighed, "Like he might not come back."

--

Espio sighed, feeling a small twinge attack his spine and made him shiver, the pattering rain on the glass made him stare up and see ripples of water taper down the sides and drain off the metal. He grabbed his gun and popped the latch, instantly drenched by the wet rain, seconds soaked from head to toe with water. He shook his head to spread the water around and smooth out away from his eyes, giving him the sight to see the massive doors ahead.

He took a deep breath, "Expect the unexpected."

He closed his ship and started walking forward, hearing the lightning strike around him madly, and the puddles underneath him splash. His surroundings just grew darker and darker as he approached the doors, the turret towering over him and covering some of the light that still lived in the skies. He made his way through a wall of water coming from the roof of the tower, from the wet rain to the dryness towards the doors, already shivering from the cold.

The doors were carves with mainly circles and emerald-looking shapes, a massive engraved work from history. He grabbed the door and pulled it away a little, then swiftly poked his gun's nozzle inside, and took a small scan within the turret. All the area turned out to be was a long hallway to the center of the turret, lit up by jewels like ceiling lamps just above a circled hole. He slipped inside and pulled the door shut, with a loud smack of stone echoing down the hall.

Down the hall he walked was light of faint red that were transparent with the dark blue, with water pouring in a cylinder shape in the center. As he draw closer, he was able to see different levels open up, then started to see some large Emeralds shining red, all but one towards the bottom. He stopped near the rail made of stone, and took a moment to stare at the beauty of this fortress, even though the Super Emeralds glowed red, he just couldn't believe where he was. With water vapor breathing upon him as water fell to a pool below, he closed his eyes and started to think about what peace used to be.

The place was too gorgeous to be dangerous, why did he even think of bringing his gun?

His stomach assaulted with an attack that made the chameleon break his moment of peace and screeched out, thrown to the ground and smack his head against the railing. He continued to screech out and flop around as tha pain took total control of his body and paralyzed him, he was about ready toc ry from the sudden torture. The pain slowly descended afterwards, and Espio laid almost seemingly dead on the ground.

_What the fuck? That REALLY hurt, never has it don so much pain like that. God! OUCH!_

He growled and grabbed the railing pulling himself up and hanging onto the railing, taking deep breathes to sooth the pain. The cold vapor from the rain water didn't help him sadly, he just wanted to be shot, or at least have the alien destroyed in his stomach.

_Stupid ugly mother fucker…_

He stood up and grabbed his gun, and proceeded to the left, slowly going around the circular center. It was shortly after he started off again, the pain came back, almost again did he fall to the ground, but caught himself with his hands and pushed himself up again. He found the stairs that he was suppose to use to get to the top, and quickly hurried, he wanted out before the storm would get worse. Again the pain struck, and the chameleon stumbled on the stairs, but again caught himself and moved onward. He glanced down at the stairs, the stone steps were covered with flowing water coming from ahead, he then hurried, getting another shock of pain along the way.

Espio managed to get to the top, finding a massive altar in the center, with a huge Emerald glowing green in the middle of the altar. He swiftly figured out this was the true Master Emerald, and there laying beside it, glowing alight blue, a Chaos Emerald!

He hurried towards the altar, with rain beating down upon him, he couldn't wait to get the Emerald and get out as soon as he could. The pain again came back, but much worse, tossing the chameleon back onto the ground, falling almost flat face into the stone. He screeched again and tried pushing himself up, but the pain then started to grow worse, and it forced him back to the ground, and he curled into a fetal position as the pain continued to grow worse.

He flopped around more, unable to take the pain, unable to move, unable to control his body, the pain just took over. He flopped onto his back, his stomach surging with pain, as the alien inside tore and tortured him. His vision started to blur, the rain fading into the sky, and as he glanced down, he seeing his stomach shred open, then his vision went black.

--

Sonic slammed his fists, "I demand you help me!"

Mince laughed, "Or what, you'll poke me to death?"

Sonic got into the taunting chameleon's face, "I'll tell you what, why don't you get me a aircraft thing, and I'll give you Amy."

The chameleon glared blankly at the hedgehog, "She was a bad taste anyways, so no."

"Oh come on!" Sonic cried, "I just want to get there and get the Chaos Emerald so if Espio dies, I'll still have the thing."

"I said no!" Mince snapped, "Besides I should be using you instead of talking to you right here right now."

"But instead you're waiting for your brother to come out and smack some ass." Sonic growled.

"Maybe I should knock you up like Espio." He growled a little.

"Enough!" A hand came and smacked Mince behind the head, and then behind Sonic's head. Both turned to see Darren angered and his eyes black with blue slits.

He faced Mince, "To start off, both of you shut your mouths dickheads. And second," He grabbed Mince's second horn and jerked him towards him, "No one's getting knocked up!"

"Except your mom." Sonic grinned.

Darren didn't turn to Sonic, but whipped the back of his hand across the hedgehog's face, and made the blue one fall off of the desk and collapse to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Sonic snapped, staring up at him, rubbing his face.

He released Mince and the two stared at one another, Darren though seemed to dominate over the younger one, "One who speaks of death will get bit by poison and suffer."

Mince rolled his eyes.

"So can you get me to Skyline Turret?" Sonic asked the silver one.

"No." Darren flat out stated.

Sonic sighed, "How do you expect to get a Chaos Emerald if I can't get it?"

Both quickly flicked their heads to them.

"There's a Chaos Emerald at the Turret." Sonic explained, I want to get it before he does."

Mince quickly grinned, "Want to make a deal?"

Sonic turned, "Name it."

"You get me the Emerald," Mince stated, "I will do either one, eliminate your mutant form, which is the cause of your blood crazes."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Or?"

"Or," Darren spoke for Mince, "Give you three special abilities from th Dark."

The younger brother paused, "What?"

"Done!" Sonic smiled and shook Darren's hand.

Mince spun around and smacked Darren, "You idiot! I can't bid off the Dark's power!"

Darren stared back at him, "Don't worry about it." And then he winked.

Sonic then turned behind him towards a window, "So where's my ride?"

--

Tails tapped his fingers on the coffee table as he waited for his computer to hook onto the Internet, hearing rouge enter the house, "Anything?"

"Nothing." Rouge stated, "He hasn't called or nothing."

Shadow was playing with his PDA and glanced up at her, "Probably because he's in a rough spot."

"There isn't any though." Tails stated.

"Okay maybe his intercom went to the craps." Shadow shrugged.

"How?" Tails turned, "I made sure it was water proof, I made sure if he gets into a wreck it won't die. I made sure that it's basically bulletproof. So how?"

"What about his radio?" Rouge thought.

"Probably tossed off the edge, so that's gone." Tails sighed, "I'll look up and see if his ships okay."

Shadow shrugged, "So where's Sonic?"

Rouge also shrugged, "Hell, I don't really care."

Tails stared at the two, "Does anyone here may have gotten thr thought that he went after Espio?"

"Yeah, so?" Shadow stared blankly.

Tails rolled his eyes, "Never mind…"


	7. It Has Awakened

**Chapter 7:**

**Its Awakened…**

It was a lot sooner than Sonic expected to get into the air and to Skyline Turret, especially to add the fat he just decided to sacrifice a Chaos Emerald just to get there. Now he was regretting it, he should've stayed, and waited until Espio returned, and he just remembered that the Dark has five of the seven Chaos Emeralds. He paused for a moment, and realized that if he hands over the sixth Chaos Emerald, his friends are due for unexpected visitors, since they have the last.

_Oops._

He gulped slightly, and the rain that battered against his craft didn't help him calm down, and the lightning made him feel more of a coward than anything. Sonic wasn't feeling good at all, he wanted to throw up badly, but at the moment, he needed to find this place and land before he could do anything else.

Skyline Turret came into view, the hedgehog floored it so he could reach the fortress faster and get inside as fast as his feet can take him through the rain. He circled the place to find a spot to land, but one that was closet to the top, which ended up to be the one with Espio's ship in place. He slowed up and landed right next to it, his craft shutting off and he sat there for a short moment silent.

"Why the hell did I save Mince again?" He questioned himself.

He shrugged slightly and grabbed his gun, opening the hatch while instantly being drenched by rain. He leaped out and ran for the doors, leaving his ship open and not caring a bit about it. He shoved the doors open and ran down the long lit hallway towards the center, Sonic took no time to stop running, not even to check and see if anything was around.

He reached the center, and only paused for a small minute, seeing his surroundings, and hardly taking notice of the bright red Emeralds. He quickly turned to the left and spotted the stairs not far, then got back to running.

"Espio!"

He had no idea what to think, if there was an enemy, who knows what, he just wanted to get the Emerald before he did. He kept running up the stairs, water on the stairs starting to get more rapid as he slowly reached the top, soaking his shoes wet and slippery, slipping constantly on the stone steps. He started to see lightning, which meant that he was drawing close to the top, and rushed more, small anxiety pushing him to the top.

He scampered to the top, drenched by rain again, seeing in the center the massive altar that held the true Master Emerald, with a small Chaos Emerald sitting beside it. He quickly ran around to find the staircase to get to it, water splashing around as he scurried. He just managed to blink to the right, and slid to a stop, frozen stiff.

No lightning lit up the black and mysterious figure on the ground, a gun laying not far, and what looked like blood pooling with the rain around the body, its back turned to Sonic. The hedgehog was uncertain about what was laying there still, and drew out his gun, slowly walking to it. He approached the body, slowly stating to see more and more detail to it, and noticed it didn't move one bit.

He stopped, realizing what laid in front of him wasn't what he thought, "No…"

He used the nose of his gun and turned the body, leaping back with a yelp as the dead body turned to be Espio's.

"NO!" Sonic howled.

Sonic fell to his knees and stared at him questionably while his could no longer feel his heart beat. Espio's stomach was shredded open, as if something tore out of it, and he could tell just by the way Espio's mouth hung open, that he had no time to react. Maybe not even given a chance for a last breathe.

Sonic laid his gun behind him and just stared at him, unsure of what to do. Should he call Tails? And explain everything? Should he just take Espio's body to them? Should he leave him? He had no idea what to do, all he knows is whatever killed him, the poor chameleon had no time to fight. Sonic did notice all of his weapons, ammo, and other equipment was gone. Maybe someone stabbed him from the backside, then took everything the chameleon had.

Sonic turned him over to view his back, not a mark or an opening anywhere. Sonic started to grow curious, how could Espio have died, and why would it take his ammo? He gritted his teeth and laid Espio's lifeless body back down.

The lightning struck around him, forcing the hedgehog to snap from the agony he saw right in front of him, forcing his mind to wake up and get back on guard. Without question, the hedgehog felt a small breeze brush against his back, reminding him of his gun, and spun around to grab it.

The gun was gone!

He froze stiff, he knew for sure his gun was right there. He growled lowly and stood back up, staring around slowly and uneasy. The rain beaten across his face soon made the skin numb, and his feet froze from the wetness and the wind, catching a faint glimpse in the corner of his eye of something moving. He spun around behind him towards the massive altar, seeing nothing, as the lightning lit it up, showing the dull crystals on top of the altar that gave no life.

It watched him, pacing around him, knowing his every move just by looking at him, it knew of his uneasiness, still crazed by the blood that was being washed away off of the stone. It continued to trot along the edge keeping its eyes upon Sonic, knowing his fear, and knowing this hedgehog will never expect it to sneak behind him, killing him. It was desperate, and quickly dove for the shadows just behind Sonic, and just before the hedgehog spun around again.

Sonic grew more scared, what was watching him? And where was it? He wanted to know, and he wanted lightning to light up the shadows. Sonic kept his stare towards the one spot he knew something was there, gripping his fists tightly as he stepped forward a few steps closer and stopped.

The lightning lit up its spot only once, laying low as the hedgehog was facing the other way. Seeing the hedgehog was keeping his head forward, it started pacing to him. The lightning lit up the turret again, but its skin was practical camouflage, there was so much wetness around, it could easily blend in if it shut its eyes. It stretched its mouth open, snarling faintly as it drew closer to Sonic, the fangs dribbling with desperation, its bones rippling through the skin as if it was paper, the sleekness showed it was fast, and its eyes glistened red through the rain.

Sonic didn't like the feeling, and he kept still, trying to see and hear through the rain. He tightened his fists nervously, and breathed heavily, shaking from the cold. He closed his eyes and stood silent, listening carefully.

A small rock clinked behind him.

Sonic quickly flipped his eyes open and spun around, his heart stopping as he stood almost dead, his mouth dropped with surprise. It stared at him, eyes ruby jewels that pierced through the rain, its slim tail waving back and forth eager, and the massive fangs the creature bared at him made it look hungry and desperate. It looked exactly like the poster that was entitled Silent Stalker, and what he stared at, supposedly was the first stage.

_I have awakened…_

Sonic didn't move, even though the voice broke the silence.

_And you have no where to run…_

The hedgehog growled loudly, "Who are you!"

The creature snarled and darted at him without warning. Sonic was able to spin around, but before he could take two steps, claws jabbed him in the back and shoved him forward. The hedgehog was smashed against the altar stairs, almost knocked unconscious, his vision blurred for a few seconds before rolling over onto his back. The creature leaped into the air and dove at the hedgehog with its jaws wide open.

An arrow from the side struck the creature in the head hard enough, it thrust the thing to the side while it screeched out in pain. Sonic glanced over to see something flying around with a rider on its back. The hedgehog didn't even bothered to ask, and just ran, ran towards where the stairs were, he wanted to get out of there.

Out from the side the creature darted and shoved him again, Sonic expected another hard hit into the stone, but suddenly started to see a wall below his feet going up. He realized he just went over the edge of the turret, and tried to slow himself down and get himself onto the turret's wall so he could run down it. He twirled back up and seen the creature that knocked him off was running down to catch up, his red eyes bouncing up and down as it drew closer and closer.

The winged beast came back and dove faster than the creature could run, and the mysterious rider took a large spear and jabbed it into its back. The shadow screeched out as it stopped and leaped onto a porch area, gone. Before Sonic could see who it was that was diving to him with a hand reached out, his head smashed against stone, and the hedgehog's vision went black instantly.

* * *

OMFG ANOTHER CHAOTER AFTER MONTHS! OoO!!

Chapter 8 is next O.o


	8. They're Here Too?

**Chapter 8:**

**They're Here Too?**

He could hear voices faintly, his vision blurred as he awakened slowly.

"So let me get this straight." A male with a slight Australian accent spoke, "On Skyline Turret, there's more of those things but bigger?"

"There was one, and it was much bigger, with glowing red eyes." a female spoke up, "The bastard didn't even die! It just tore out the arrow and dove after this hedgehog."

"And then you stabbed it in the back?"

"And it still lived!" She exclaimed, "Whatever that thing is, it can't die unless blown up to pieces."

Sonic blinked a few times, feeling his head in agonizing pain, even just barely touching it made it hurt, and Sonic yelped out. The two that spoke turned to him to see he was awake.

"You alright mate?" the male asked.

Sonic blinked a few more times, his vision coming clear, "My head…oh my god it hurts."

The female rolled her eyes, "After smacking your head against that stone, I'm surprised you're not dead."

Sonic looked forward. A black and tan dingo and a black and white wolf stood in front of him with slight worry.

"Where am I?"

"Right underneath Skyline Turret." the dingo pointed out.

_The creature!!_

Sonic leaped out of his bed and spun his head around, ignoring the thumping pain and went into a panic, "What? Where? Where's that bastard son of a bitch! Where is it!!"

The female smacked his head, forcing the hedgehog to scream out and fall back into the bed grasping his head in agony, "You're safe damn it. Calm down, and besides, it's morning."

Sonic glared at the female, "You said we were under Skyline Turret."

"About three thousand feet under it." She growled, "Kazer, check on Histona and see if she's awake."

The dingo nodded and walked out, "Just make sure he's got food before he runs away."

Sonic lifted back up and sat on the bed, still feeling the pain. The female wolf then sat beside him and handed him a small unusual fruit.

"What's this?" Sonic growled lowly.

"Cappy fruit." She pointed out, setting it in Sonic's hand, "Just eat it."

Sonic rolled his eyes and stared at it, "So who are you?"

"Name's Shira-Lee." she replied, grabbing what looked like a feeding bag, "You must be the stupidly blue hedgehog, Sonic."

"Stupidly blue?" Sonic glared, nipping the fruit.

"My sis told me you were coming here." She smiled.

"Sis?"

"Samiria." She turned, "Samira Windmare."

Sonic blinked with a little surprise, "Seriously?"

"Daughter's Mellony, had an affair with someone named Mince Marvelo, and nearly got married to a fox named Jared with a son named Aaron Flemoré."

Sonic's eyes grew wide and stopped her, "Samiria had an affair with MINCE?"

Shira-Lee started to sweat a little, "Oh crap I wasn't suppose to say that…"

"When?!" Sonic asked her.

"It was before she met Jared, I know that much." She answered, turning her backon him.

Sonic stuck out his tongue, "Man that chameleon's a man whore."

Shira-Lee spun around and stared blankly, "Who now?"

Sonic shook his hand, "Never mind, where the hell am I again?"

"Small island of Salania, Kikoli Island." She stated, and turned to the sheet that was to be the door, "When you feel better, just step out and hang a left."

She stepped out, leaving the hedgehog disgusted.

_Ugh, this sucks…I'm stuck in a world not of mine, and got a concussion, plus I just found out Samiria and Mince…ewww! I hope Mellony doesn't know about it…or Klaira._

Sonic twitched, and devoured the fruit quickly, then jumped into his soaked shoes and walked out. It was morning, the sun peaking over the trees and shining into his eyes, almost blinding him. He shielded the sun with his hand and faced left, where a large round pen with some weird creatures bigger than him roamed. He walked over to see what he was looking at, some of them tan with black markings, brown, one black, all a mix of dragon and horse.

"Hello!"

Sonic jumped a foot and spun around, seeing a smaller wolf about eight looking up at him, also black and white like Shira-Lee.

"You must be Soneek!" She smiled, "I'm Milaise!"

Sonic took a deep breath of relief, "Please don't sneak up on me like that again."

She smiled, "Sorry Soneek."

Sonic rolled his eyes as she trotted off towards what looked like Shira-Lee.

The older wolf gestured her head for him to come, calmly he walked over to her, seeing the smaller wolf messing with a black and white dog.

Shira-Lee smiled, "That would be my sister."

He nodded, "Kinda looked like you."

"But listen up," She spoke up, "About ten miles from here, there's an area where I see our problem roam most common. We're gonna fly in."

Sonic stared at her blankly, "Fly in? How?"

"Well, I'll fly in." She restated, "You'll be riding."

"On what now?" Sonic raised a brow, "A cow?"

One of the creatures that looked horse, dog, and dragon mixed flipped its head up and glared at the hedgehog. The hedgehog kept rambling on, having no idea he was being stared at deathly. Shira-Lee noticed it, and started chuckling a little, while the creature trotted beside her.

Sonic stopped, "What's so funny?"

"You just pissed off your ride." She grinned, and pointed to the creature behind her, "This is your ride, and basically calling it a cow, it now won't listen to you."

The creature growled lowly at the hedgehog, baring fangs the size of Sonic's middle finger. Sonic gulped slightly from the growl, but knew he had to live with it.

"So how do I ride this?"

"Simple," Shira-Lee smiled, "Get beside her, allow her three seconds to kneel, you hop on…" she then tugged a dreadlock that was on the creature's neck, "Grasp these, and hang on."

Sonic glared at her, "So you know, I can't ride bareback."

"Trust me." She grinned while waving for her ride to trot to her, "You won't notice a difference between bareback and saddle."

She leaped onto her ride's back, the same one she used to escape earlier, and rode past Sonic, "Come on!"

Sonic turned to the creature that glared at him, and stood to it's left, "Okay, I'm sorry. I just have a headache and I'm an ass."

It snorted and knelt down, waiting patiently as Sonic hopped on and grabbed the dreadlocks on its neck. Without even warning the hedgehog, the creature reared and bolted from the spot. Sonic yelped and clinched the dreads as the creature nearly slipped from underneath him, going faster than what he expected. Before he knew it, they were into the trees and were galloping through the forest.

Sonic kept low, seeing branches everywhere, and gripped as if they were racing, but since there was no saddle he couldn't tell if he was slipping or okay. The creature gained more speed, almost going about sixty mile per hour, Sonic couldn't believe the speed, with all the logs, holes, rocks, anything in a forest. It kept calm, and kept running, not even looking up.

Sonic did look up however, and seen Shira-Lee just right above them, flying just above the tree tops.

_I already have a bad feeling about this…_

Sonic glanced down towards the creature, and stared blankly, "Did you just talk?"

_No, speaking in your mind, dumb ass._

Sonic growled back, "Why you-"

_You called me a cow. So shut up._

Sonic growled loudly, "Look, I nearly got ripped to shreds and I smacked my head against stone. What else is gonna happen?"

_The village we left was attacked, about three days before you were rescued._

"Okay, before we continue," Sonic paused the creature, while quickly ducking from a branch, "But name please?"

_Palkara._

"Sonic." Sonic replied, "So what attacked the village."

As the two continued through the forest, the labeled Palkara kept speaking in his mind.

_Creatures the size of lynxes, midnight black, with red slotted jewels, and a lust for blood. They were reported only a few days ago, and already these creatures have killed about a hundred. Injured five._

Sonic's mouth dropped, "About a hundred? Crap!"

_These creatures are also hard to kill, it has to be a headshot before they die._

Sonic's head then began to ring an answer into his head. Midnight black, red slotted eyes, the size of cats. Laborings!

"Laborings!" Sonic yelped, "How the hell did they get here?"

_You know of these bastards?_

"These bastards are minions of a mad scientist." Sonic explained, seeing a clearing up ahead, "And when I say mad, I mean insane. An alien, blood and sex thirsty scientist."

_Alien?_

"He's not a human, nor is he one of my kind." Sonic growled, "He can't be killed."

--

Tails ran downstairs and into the kitchen, "Anything yet?"

"Nothing." Rouge stated, sitting at the table, with a radio beside her.

"Not even from Sonic?"

"No. Where did he go anyways?"

Tails shrugged, "I have no idea."

"I actually know." Shadow spoke up coming from the back yard, "He went after the Chaos Emerald, and he got there with the help of the IMA."

"How is that possible?" Tails growled, "I mean, it takes a lot."

Rouge continued to stare at Shadow, uneasy, feeling a dark vibe coming from him, "I must ask, but, are you okay?"

Tails flipped his head towards Shadow, "What now?"

Shadow whipped his hand out, his hand glowing black and red, and within seconds, their eyes turned black, and both collapsed to the ground. The black hedgehog stood for a small moment, making sure the two didn't move, and laughed sinisterly. He moved to where Tails' computer sat, and looked onto the screen.

He grinned, "Now I know how to get there."

The screen showed a pathway with a weather forecast, and below it radio signals. He shifted back into his normal form, and leaned back into the chair bringing a mic to his mouth.

"Klaira, can you hear me?" he spoke into the mic.

"Yes, what's the news?" Klaira replied.

"Get your Raven Wing Extreme Gear ready," He stated, "We're headed to Salania in less than an hour."

"Zephyra too?" She replied.

"Him too." He smiled, "Meet me here in thirty minutes."

He clicked the mic off and smiled, "And the plan slowly works it's way…"

--

Klaira rolled her eyes and turned to Zephyra, "You heard him, we're going."

Zephyra blinked a few times, "Wait, _we?_"

"Yes." Klaira growled, "and Darren's going to meet us there as well."

Zephyra's mouth dropped, "He's also on this? Come on! We don't need any damn horny chameleons! Mince is already a handful without him!"

Klaira shook her head, quickly aggravated by his response, "Would you rather deal with that?"

She pointed behind him, the demon-hog then turned and seen a black creature, like the Laborings that have ran around, only bigger, slimmer, and more vicious. Zephyra gulped slightly, seeing the thing look straight at him, it's sleek tail waving back and forth.

He turned to her, "Um, what are those again?"

"Super Laborings." She growled, "And they are nasty bastards."

* * *

O.O another chaoter up x3 enjoy


End file.
